


vigoroso

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Hessian isn't picky about ascensions.
Relationships: Hessian Lobo | Avenger/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	vigoroso

Hessian isn’t picky about ascensions. If pressed, he’d have to say his favorite is the third ascension, simply because it frees Lobo from those shackles he so hates. At the same time, signing with claws is a little more clumsy than signing with fingers, which makes it the least convenient for casual use.

On the third hand:

Salieri’s claws dig into the table he’s bent over, leaving deep gouges in the wood. Hessian is lifting his coattails by the claws, while two of his shadowy tendrils pound into him in a syncopated rhythm. Another slides into his mouth, heedless of Salieri’s jagged teeth. A fourth curls around his cock to stroke at the same pace as his thrusts.

Salieri’s moans are muffled around the tentacle, but the arc of his body telegraphs his pleasure just as well. His feathers flare outward, and the pink glow that suffuses him grows brighter and brighter.

Hessian picks up speed, tendrils twisting inside him to rub at the spot that makes Salieri the loudest. His accelerando thrusts make Salieri tremble, his body shaking apart more and more until-

He spills into Hessian’s grip. A moment after, his red armor fades into his more human form, dropping an ascension out of sheer exhaustion.

Hessian carefully pulls his tentacles out of him, and catches him when his legs give out. Salieri turns to reach for Hessian’s belt, soft tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation.

No, Hessian really isn’t picky about ascensions at all.


End file.
